


Might controls everything, but only if there's something to protect

by Spoiler1001



Series: Alice is Nero's mother [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, It happens, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: My theory of Who Nero's mother is.





	Might controls everything, but only if there's something to protect

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is a character from the dmc3 manga.
> 
> I had a theory that she had syndrome X www.google.com/amp/s/io9.gizmodo.com/the-mysterious-disease-that-prevents-girls-from-growing-1579101314/amp  
>  A Disease that stops external ageing but keeps internal aging all the while.
> 
>  
> 
> This note is for context.

It was hard to say what drew Vergil to Fortuna. While yes, the people worshiped his father, they did so blindly. Ergil was here for someone that was more personal in the worship category. 

 

She wore a red dress. Her head was covered, just like any other woman there, but her red dress was so different. Most other women wore blue hues and other colors in the cold color scheme. Her smile was as bright as ever even though her eyes were covered and her posture was stiff and she wasn’t throwing herself at him as much as she welcomed him as an old friend. 

 

“Vergil, I thought you were too busy raising hell, literally.” Her voice was light teasing, Warmth filled his chest. He came as close to liking this woman as he was able to get. She was vital to the next part of his plan. 

 

“Well, as my brother is gorging himself on whatever passes for food from the pizza parlors, I can taste power, but this order of the sword… they will be a challenge.” Vergil smirked. 

 

“THeir leader, Santos, he took me to his private chambers, said I radiated demonic power. I don't know how to take that, but I don't think he was talking about rabi’s gift to me.” His companion gritted her teeth. 

 

Vergil sighed. He knew that it would be tricky with her gifts but she was an eye and got him the information he needed to make an informed decision. Rapid thoughts filled his mind. The order of the sword could easily try to get the power of Sparda and if they get the power that could be problematic. He already had Arkham breathing down his neck. If he killed the woman that he vowed to love, then if Vergil wasn't careful, then he's in trouble. So Vergil had to find a way to infiltrate the order of the sword and raise Temen-ni-gru, gaining his father’s true power. 

 

“Alice, there is a problem with the brother of the sword. I will have to sabotage them, but I have a plan to do so. It will require your assistance.”  Vergil said, with a thick tongue. If he succeeded, then he could just come back for… them. Alice, upon hearing her name, perked up. Her blond hair peeked out, so bright and full of life. 

 

“Yes, anything.” Alice, ever so loyal, jumped up. It was sad, not that Vergil would manipulate her into this, but she was eighteen, and finally able to enjoy being older, and now he will chain her down for months, but if h succeeds, he will be there for her. He can protect all that he creates, he can surpass his father and his little plan won't have to watch his mother die at eight years old like he did. 

 

Vergil left the next day. He was sure that the plan was in motion. Alice was certainly eager, to say the least. He could still feel her nails in his back. He felt warmth fill his chest again. Now the had raised the stakes and now he had something to protect.

 

_ “Foolishness, Dante, Foolishness. Might Controls everything- and without strength, you cant protect anything; let alone yourself.” _

 

Nine months passed slowly. That happens when the months are spent waiting for someone who will come and someone who won't come. Alice had the child with ease, but Vergil left, leaving her to continue with the plan that may not see a plan. She wrapped the baby with no name in a black blanket. The blue eyes looked up at her and Alice’s willpower fractured. For a second, her resolve cracked. The child looked so much like her, so youthful and his eyes weren't quite Vergil's, but this was also an heir to Sparda. He had to be raised in the order of the sword, so Alice sighed and began the walk to the orphanage. 

 

_ “Not Very Classy For someone’s Dying words” _

 

Alice was bleeding badly. Limping towards the orphanage, the child let out cries and whimpers as the metallic scent filled the air surrounding the two. Alice made it t the door as the one, two, three heartbeats pass before she knocks. A nun opens the door and before the woman can speak, Alice shoves the baby into the woman’s arms. Stumbling back, Alice trampled away, the child being planted in the right place. 

 

The one chasing Alice caught up with her in a dark in front of the church. It was dark, but the man wore a commanding uniform. 

 

“Santus… Vergil will find you and kill you for this.” Alice growled as she slid down the wall. Her blood was burning her as her time on this realm was winding down. Her blond hair was stained red. Red dripped from her mouth and several wounds. 

 

“I very much doubt that wrench…” Santus pulled a long narrow sword from behind his back. It was long and narrow. The traditional style of the sword once meant safety to her. She had seen that sword in action, but not against her. 

 

Santus laughed unsheathing the sword. Launching forward, poor Alice, who just wanted t to be loved, was skewered like any other demon. 

 

Alice, with all the grace of a dying woman, did something truly exceptional.She raised her right chain, extending one finger in a bloody, painful flipping of the bird.

 

“How disappointing. You could have been powerful, but your loyalty to a fool climbing to power will be your downfall.” Santus sighed. 

 

“He’ll be back.” Alice Laughed, coughing, and finally going still. 

Vergil was back. The city was getting rebuilt and now he had lost the will to grab the power. the whole world could burn now. He had to find Alice, maybe they could hide somewhere.

He made the mistake of going to the cemetery, where there were several tombstones being placed down. THere was a pull in the base of his stomach, filling him with dread. 

His instinct was right, but the way they had not bothered to find her family name, they way they simply wrote her off as being some kind of whore. They would pay.


End file.
